1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an adjusting apparatus and more particularly, to an adjusting apparatus capable of adjusting angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Meeting rooms, auditoriums, or the like, may be provided with projectors mostly hung on the ceiling. Commonly, the adjusting apparatus used for hanging the projector is required to be capable for rotating and adjusting the projector to adjust the projected image.
In order to achieve the object of adjusting projectors, the abovementioned adjusting apparatus may generally be provided with an adjusting mechanism, and users may control the angle of the projector relative to different axes, such as x-axis, y-axis, or z-axis, via the adjusting mechanism.
China Utility Model Patent No. CN 202756858 U discloses an adjusting base frame for a projector, using three adjusting apparatuses for three-axial rotation, wherein each adjusting apparatus has a shaft and two dragging cables assembled to a rotating rod. The rotating rod has a left handed thread section and a right handed thread section, respectively screwed to corresponding threaded sleeves. The two dragging cables are respectively connected to the corresponding threaded sleeve. When the shaft rotates forwardly or reversely, the two dragging cables may be released or tightened, so that the projector may perform two-directional rotation around each axis. However, the structure of the whole apparatus may become complex and cause the operation unstable due to many parts. It may also increase the manufacturing cost.